Happy Birthday Princess Kat
by Yaminoshi X
Summary: Short birthday fic for a very special friend of mine, happy bday!


**Yami : ALRIGHT BIRTHDAY FIC! XD, this is for a very special friend of mine and also my first friend here.**

**Elgang : and it-**

**Yami : *covers their mouths* a-anyway, this is just my way of saying thanks for all those times you made me smile, thanks to you, I found a way to cope with my sadness and suffering, you gave me a new life which was once empty, I thank you for that, I never had a friend who would be there during my time of need, you inspire me, in truth, I want to be your butler for more than a year…. o-okay maybe not *laughs awkwardly* but still….those times where you always bug me and try to get something from me, I secretly enjoyed them, I thought it was cute in a way, hehe, so here's my thank you gift for all of that stuff, cheers to you.**

The calm breeze of the night pierces through the silence within the Elgang's mansion, everyone was in their individual rooms, Elsword was snoring loudly, fortunately his room was made soundproof due to the lack of sleep everyone has been having because of him. Aisha was dreaming of the Elguys pampering her. Rena was sleeping peacefully while hugging a large teddy bear. Raven was…well…just sleeping. Eve was sleeping in her queen sized bed, along wih Oberon and Ophelia guarding her. Chung, was holding his destroyer tightly…..weirdo. Kat laid in bed excited about tomorrow, it is her birthday after all, who wouldn't? Yami wasn't sleeping at all, he'd been up all night planning something for his friend's birthday, which was, of course, tomorrow.

"Graaaaaaah! Dammit I can't think of anything! A gift? No, too simple, a trip to the mall? Nah, that'll take forever, a surprise party? No, too…. overly used". Yami ended with an exasperated sigh.

Then it hit him, the idea of the perfect birthday surprise party

"Well, better get cracking".

He stood up from his chair, and walked out of his room and soon, the house, to prepare everything…..oh dear God….

**The following day**

After all the preparations were made, Yami returns to the mansion, greeted by the elgang, gesturing him to help with the 'actual' party. He obliges and then started putting up the decorations. He soon notices that the girls weren't here.

"Where are the girls?"

"Oh they took out Kat for a little 'girl time' whatever that means" Raven explained

"At least she's distracted right?" Chung added

"Yeah" Elsword said putting an end to the conversation

The boys continued preparing, Raven was organizing the gifts, Chung was helping Yami put up decorations and Elsword was baking the cake…wait what!?

**KABOOM!**

"WHAT THE FUDGE DID YOU DO!?" Raven shouted at Elsword

"OUR PRECIOUS OVEN T_T" Chung said dismayed

"Just great" Yami retorted

"The cake T_T" The three of them sat on their knees mourning the oven.

"Oh great, an oven gets more attention than me" Elsword whined

**Meanwhile with the girls**

"I think we got everything we needed" Rena said looking at the mountain of shopping bags in front of her

"Now how are we gonna carry all of that?" Aisha questioned

"Like this, OBERON! CARRY OUR BAGS!" Eve yelled at her butler

"But-"

"NO BUTS! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO WHIP YOU!"

"Yes ma'am" Oberon picked up all the bags and put them on almost his entire body

"Good, finally we can leave". Kat said desperate to leave the mall

They all got in Eve's private limousine and drove home.

**Back to the boys (Elsword : Chung's not a bo- *K. by a destroyer*)**

"Maybe they won't notice" The guys said as they cover up the large crater with a blanket in which Elsword purposely wrote in 'I didn't do this – Elsword'

"There, now I won't get in trouble" Elsword announced and everyone else sweatdropped

Cue door suddenly slammed open

"WE'RE BACK!" The girls exclaimed

"WAIT! Party's not ready yet!"

"Huh?" The girls walked in and examined the blanket

"Do you think we're that stupid?"

"Actually yes" The guys said, earning themselves a slap to the face

Next thing they know, police sirens were heard and the cops burst through the…..wall!?

"Where is the one called Yaminoshi!" One of the policemen shouted

"Right here"

"ARREST THAT MAN!"

"Wait, you can't arrest Yami! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Oh is that so? Then how come we caught him in one of our surveillance cameras robbing the bank!"

"What?"

"NOW ARREST HIM!"

"Uhhh don't you need him to be here to arrest him?"

"What?" The cops turn their heads to the left where Yami is about to escape through the window

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!" He yelled at them and exited the mansion and onto the city

"AFTER HIM!" The police chases

"HEY GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN THINGS TO US YAMI!" Kat shouted as she chases him too with the Elgang following.

**Yami's POV**

'Gotta find a place to hide, gotta find a place to hide, gotta find a place to hide' I repeatedly thought to myself while being chased by police cars and a helicopter!? C'mon seriously!?

"Dammit, not good" I say to myself as I spot the ice cream shop me, kat and the elgang used to go when we were bored.

I ran through the door and saw a middle aged man staring at me with a confused look.

"May I help yo-" I cut him off by hitting him on the head instantly knocking him out, I dragged him to the back door, took his clothes and disguised myself as a store clerk with a fake moustache. As the police burst through the door, they eye me suspiciously while I just pretended to be creeped out.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't have seen a tall skinny guy wearing a black hoodie now would you?"

"No sir I haven't" I reply with innocence

"LIAR" one of them shouted and took off my moustache

"Oh sh-"

"GET HIM" They try to dog pile me but I get away just in time. I escape through the back door accidentally stepping over the now half naked man. As I got out, I was soon cornered by the elgang.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT YAMI!?" They all yelled at me in unison.

"It's not what you think, I can explain".

"EXPLAIN WHAT! THAT YOU STOLE MONEY FOR CHARITY!"

"That's not what I meant, and who the hell even does that?"

The cops soon discover my presence and got out through the back door, since I'm surrounded and have nowhere else to go, I can only think of one way out. I teleport out of the way and ran the rest with the elgang and the police at my tail. I used this chase as an advantage to lure kat, so they followed me to the top of the building where the surprise was at. I signaled the elgang to not follow since they were also part of the plan, and soon we reached the top.

"You have nowhere to run, surrender yourself now or we will use force!"

"Never!" I yelled while preparing to jump to the edge of the ten story building

"Wait, what are you doing!"

"Isn't it obvious!"

"Yami don't do it" I saw kat come in the background

"Don't worry just trust me okay?"

"Trust you, YOUR GONNA DIE AND YOUR TELLING ME TO NOT WORRY!?"

"Heh" I stood on the edge of the building, and wave my hand before I let myself fall

"YAMI!" Kat rushed to the edge of the building, but instead of seeing me dead, she spots a whole crowd of people waving at her, including the elgang, the pizza delivery guy we used to bully to get free pizza, the ice cream shop owner where we use to hang out, the news reporter who talks about the most weirdest things with his crew, the cupid weekly staff, Yami2 and Lee who we used to torture, her friends, the townspeople and me who actually landed in a large cushion, and as if on cue, all of us instantly shouted 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!".

"Well what are you waiting for, come down from there!" I shouted at her

"NO WAY ITS TOO SCARY!" She retorted

"Don't worry, I'll catch you!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE!"

"Just jump!"

"NO WA- waah? ELSWORD LET GO OF ME, NO DON'T, DON'T YOU DARE!" Elsword threw kat right off the building, with me barely even catching her.

"YA DIDN'T HAVE TO OVERDO IT ELSWORD!"

"My bad!"

"Idiot butler" I heard her whisper

"Huh?"

"You didn't have to go this far you know, you could've just threw me an ordinary birthday party"

"Heh, well you know me, always wanting to make something unique".

"So the police were just a mere distraction?"

"Uhhhh, n-not really"

"And what does that mean?"

"Just forget it"

"Well I might as well give you a reward so just for this I'm reducing your time as my butler by half"

"Really?"

"Nope"

"Cruel joke"

"Hehe, now carry me butler Yami".

"As you wish, princess"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Whatever you say, princess kat"

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"Happy birthday princess"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hahaha" I laughed as I carry her to the park where the real party was at.

**At the park**

**Normal POV**

Everyone was having a great time minding their own business. There was a banner in the side which read ' Happy Birthday Kat", there was confetti spread all throughout the floor, four big buffet tables and a fountain at the middle where the Elgang, including Kat, Yami, Lee and Yami2 were all chatting and eating cake.

"Nice party guys!"

"Oh please Elsword, your just here for the food"

"Oh and you aren't"

"SHUT UP RED HEAD"

"Now come on you two, this is supposed to be a happy occasion"

"Yes Rena" Elsword and Aisha both said in unison.

"Hey Yami can I ask you something?" Chung questioned me

"Go ahead"

"Where did you get the money for all of this?"

"Yeah where did you get it?" Kat asked me with the look she always does when she wants to know something from me.

"W-well, the truth is I really did rob the bank to pay for all of this, it was just a mere coincidence that they led you to the surprise" I replied while scratching the back of my head and laughing awkwardly.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!" Every one of my friends shouted at me

And apparently the police chief just 'happened' to pass by, therefore earning each of us a gun pointed at our faces.

"Oh, c'mon you guys can reconsider right?"

"NOPE!"

"Ah well, worth a try, Aisha if you please?"

"Fine" She started chanting a spell to teleport all of us to a safe place.

"It's ready"

"WELL SEE YA SUCKERS!" I insulted the cops before we all got transported to our mansion.

**Yami : *sigh* finally finished, do you guys think she'll like it?**

**Elsword : I could've done better**

**Yami : *glares at Elsword***

**Elsword : kidding, kidding xD**

**Chung : I thought it was nice**

**Yami : thanks Chung**

**Chung : *thumbs up***

**Yami : Well I hope you like this one kat, and I may have said this one too many times but, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS! XD**


End file.
